swsefandomcom-20200215-history
XQ2 Space Platform
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Message to Spacers) The XQ2 Space Platform is a basic Space Station designed to act as a waypoint for travelers visiting highly populated planets. Designed for deployment just at the edge of the atmosphere of planets with heavy space traffic, the XQ2 Space Platform helps alleviate take off and landing traffic jams by regulating the flow of ships into and out of a star system. Many Core Worlds, such as Brentaal, have dozens of similar Space Platforms in low orbit, using them as cargo transit facilities and travel waypoints to keep traffic flowing smoothly. Space Platforms such as the XQ2 have relatively small crews and very few permanent residents; most of the people aboard a platform are there only temporarily. Some interstellar passenger lines use XQ2 Platforms as staging areas for their journeys, allowing passengers to take shuttles up to the platform before boarding larger liners that cannot enter a planet's atmosphere with ease. An XQ2 Space Platform is quite modular and can be adapted to suit passengers as well as large amounts of cargo. The XQ2 Space Platform features a large, cylindrical central structure flanked on three sides by landing platforms and docking bays. The upper section of the central area features an octagonal structure that houses the majority of the platform's living and passenger areas. Several decks in these areas have large windows that look out on the space surrounding the station, usually affording an excellent view of the planet below. Atop the livable area is a landing platform where larger ships can dock, connecting to the station via sealed conduits. A single large docking bay rests on the ventral side of the station, though in most cases it is used only if the three hangar bays are completely full. At the core of its design, the XQ2 Space Platform has the capability to support a large number of passenger vessels and cargo haulers simultaneously. The three primary hangars face outward at angles that allow multiple ships to approach the station at once. Each hangar also features an external landing dock where smaller ships (Such as Starfighters and personal shuttles) can land and wait for clearance to enter the hangar bay, moving on repulsors to conserve fuel. Each hangar bay can hold up to 20 ships of Colossal size or smaller. Additionally, a bay could accommodate a ship as large as a CR90 Corellian Corvette if space were cleared, though no other ships could comfortably dock in that hangar for the duration of the larger ship's stay. Each docked ship is afforded its own landing space, complete with refueling stations and cargo loaders at its disposal. Station security monitors each docking bay closely from a central control tower, located one deck above the hangar bays. Unlike most control towers, the tower in the XQ2 Space Platform does not actually look out over the hangars, instead relying on electronic surveillance to keep tabs on each docking bay. For a Space Station, the XQ2 is lightly defended, mostly because it serves more as a waypoint than as a strategic locale. The station has three Turbolaser Batteries to fend off Capital Ships, such as those used by pirates and mercenaries, and two Point-Defense Laser Cannon Batteries to protect against smaller vessels. However, the station's primary defenses are its three Starfighter squadrons. Though not every XQ2 has three full squadrons (Some owners of the platform might not be able to afford that many fighters and pilots), the platform can support up to 36 defensive Starfighters, in addition to any fighters that might be docked in the commercial bays. The fighter squadrons defending an XQ2 Platform usually reside in the ventral docking bay, launching from the bottom of the station at the first sign of trouble. History The XQ2 Space Platform is the successor to the popular XQ1 Space Platform and began production shortly after the start of the Galactic Civil War. Since businesses and organizations bought the XQ1 Space Platform in large numbers, engineers at Bengel Shipbuilders turned their attention to refining the design concepts and upgrading them with the company's newfound wealth. The result was the XQ2, which provides more cargo space, more living space, and more amenities than its predecessor. When production of the XQ2 was announced, orders came in at a rate so high that Bengel Shipyards had to cut off new orders to meet the existing demand. The XQ2 Platform's increased stability and comfort level also encouraged some wealthy businesses to replace their XQ1 models (Which, at the time, were less than five years old). Unfortunately, Bengel Shipbuilders fell victim to its own success. Unable to keep up with the demands of their customers, the company leased shipbuilding facilities from other shipyards, such as Kuat Drive Yards and the Corellian Engineering Corporation. After a time, it was so indebted to these other shipyards that it collapsed financially. With the company bankrupt and production of the XQ2 grinding to a halt, two other companies swooped in to obtain the rights to the platform's design. The Tenloss Corporation purchased Bengel Shipbuilders outright and transferred all of it's engineers to Tenloss Holdings. However, the owners of Bengel Shipbuilders sold the design for the XQ3 Space Platform (The follow-up to the XQ2) to Xizor Transport System, a move that left the Tenloss Corporation none too pleased. However, the XQ Platform series continued under the Tenloss Corporation, with future models designed by the platforms' original engineering team. XQ2 Space Platforms in the Galaxy XQ2 Space Platforms can be found everywhere from The Core to The Outer Rim. The Corporate Sector purchased a large number of XQ2 Space Platforms from Bengel Shipbuilders before the Tenloss Corporation bought them out, and most of the working XQ2s can be found in planets throughout the sector. Additionally, some Core planets use the XQ2 to regulate the large amounts of traffic through their star systems, and these platforms (Such as Sel Zonn Station, above the world of Brentaal) act as gatekeepers to Imperial planets. XQ2 Space Platform Statistics (CL 16) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -10; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 10 (Flat-Footed 10), Fortitude Defense: 70; +15 Armor Hit Points: 2,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 200; Damage Threshold: 570 Offense Speed: Immobile Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +2* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +2 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +80 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 131, Dexterity: 0, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -10, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -10, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,598 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 10,000 Cargo: 100,000 Tons; Consumables: 5 Years; Carried Craft: 36 Starfighters (Any Type), 20 Colossal size or smaller Starships Availability: Restricted; Cost: 30 million (18 million Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +2 (-18 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +2, Damage: 3d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations Category:Web Enhancements